Across time
by Maple Princess
Summary: A collection of stories depicting love under all its aspects, in the past, the futur, the present and in between : love for a soulmate, love for your parents, love for a friend.


**Hello everyone! Here's my new project, a collection of Back to the Future oneshots in which each chapter / oneshot will focus on a specific pairing or relationship. I choose George/Lorraine as my first oneshot, and I have several ideas of what I'd like to do next, but feel free to leave suggestions!  
>Oh, and this project is also available in French (as "A travers le temps").<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"That was a wonderful evening, George, thank you so much."<p>

The teen smiled goofily at his sweetheart, as she took his hand in hers. They were outside the school, heading towards the car George had rent for the night.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Lorraine.  
>- How could I not when I had the pleasure to spend time with such a gentleman?"<p>

The aspiring writer felt his heart flutter and his cheeks burn upon remembering how much they had danced, how much they had kissed, his shyness forgotten as soon as his lips had met Lorraine's, and how natural it had felt to hold her tight and breath in her delicate scent.

The couple got in the car, George holding the door open for his girlfriend, before quickly joining her.

"So, I'll get you home safe, and-  
>- Aw, George, haven't you parked before?"<p>

George stared at the teen, in awe. He hadn't expected her to be... experienced in such an area. Not that it disappointed him, on the contrary ; one of them _had_ to take intiatives at some point. But even if for the last few days he had tried to feel selfconfident and comfortable with himself, and was doing a pretty good job so far, he still had some troubles with a few topics.  
>Old habits die hard, he'd tell himself.<p>

"Well, uh, no, Lorraine.  
>-I guess it's up to me to show me how it is done, then?"<p>

There was no mockery in the girl's tone, who was merely teasing her boyfriend. The latter didn't take any offence, and giving her a grin he hoped was seductive, he whispered:

"Enlighten me."

Lorraine scooted next to him, pulling slightly on his jacket, before kissing him gently and moving a hand to caressing his cheek. George closed his eyes, lightly stroking Lorraine's soft hair, and using his other arm to pull her closer.

After a moment that felt at the same time like a second and like an eternity, Lorraine backed a bit, satisfied, leaving the young man dazed.

Although she deeply loved him and wanted nothing more than to keep on kissing him -and maybe more- and had a natural tendency to be extremely tactile and invade everyone's personal space, she knew George McFly's reputation of being the prudest person in Hill Valley High School, and didn't want to rush anything. She cared too much about him to impose her desires on him, and had decided that everything would come in time, and that they'd find a common pace.

"No wonder people at school always treated parking as a big deal... marmona George, making Lorraine laugh.  
>- Trust me, there's a bit more to it, but everything in its own time, right?<br>- I, uh..."

The teen blushed furiously, and lowered his gaze, before abruptly raising it on Lorraine's face.

"I'm sorry, I...  
>- No problem, George! I really don't mind, we have all our time.<br>- I'm a wimp, I'm not even able to... I don't know... I'm not like the other guys, I-  
>- And that's what I like about you.<br>- Really?"

The young man seemed genuinely surprised.

"Of course! I mean, all the others appear to care about are sports, cars, and getting a girlfriend. But you're different. You're sensitive, and much nicer... and secretive. You never brag, and unlike them, you would have reasons to: I've never read something such as what you write.  
>- You read what I... Oh... How did you..."<p>

George earned a guilty look.

"Remember when Biff hid your bag and scattered your papers, and then I handed it back to you? Well, I'm too curious for my own good... there were drafts amongst your notebooks, and I read them. I'm sorry, I should have asked before invading your privacy.  
>- But they're terrible!<br>- What? I loved it! You have a flowing style, elegant and simple, and your ideas are very innovative! I'm usually not really keen on science fiction, but you might convert me.  
>- You... You mean it?<br>- Yes, you big dummy!"

She concluded by kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Now I think we've both had a tiring and eventful evening, she smiled, and maybe it's time to go home and have some rest. I'll ask my father if you can come over tomorrow, I'm sure he'll like you.  
>-All right, princess."<p>

George gave her a quick peck on the lips, before starting the car, silently thanking Marty Klein.


End file.
